This invention pertains to a device which displays the speed of an oncoming vehicle and, more particularly, to a highly visible, dual-color display indicative of an oncoming vehicle's speed and whether the vehicle is exceeding a threshold speed, e.g., the posted speed limit for that area.
Vehicle speed display devices are known. In such devices, a radar is mounted in a housing positioned along a roadway. As a vehicle approaches, the vehicle's speed is measured and displayed. One such device is as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,393 to Strickland. Some systems utilize flashing lights or other messages, apart from the actual vehicle speed display, to attract the driver's attention. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,958 to Carey et al.
One problem with past devices is that the driver's attention is not focused on the actual speed display. The flashing lights and other messages can divert the driver's attention away from the actual speed display which defeats the purpose of the device, particularly if the driver does not take any corrective action. None of these devices incorporates a speed display that changes color and flashes upon the vehicle's speed exceeding a threshold speed, e.g., a road's speed limit.
It is desirable to provide a highly visible dual-color display that displays the vehicle speed in a constant, relatively subdued color when below a selected threshold speed limit, but displays the speed in a flashing, accentuating color upon the vehicle exceeding the threshold speed. In this manner, the attention of a vehicle driver will be focused on the speed, particularly when exceeding the speed limit. Vehicle drivers, exceeding the threshold speed, e.g., the posted speed limit, are thus given a highly visible warning so that corrective action can be taken.